


It needs to be unravelled,

by looseleiftea



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knitting, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, i'm letting you know it's implied, idk what a think piece is but i was thinking a lot abt yuki, implied yukeru, it's a think piece, weed discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleiftea/pseuds/looseleiftea
Summary: and if you spend your whole life unravelling it, don't say that you've wasted time.-or in which Yuki has a new hobby and visits Manabe for New Years
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	It needs to be unravelled,

It was something his therapist had said. His flat only had a tiny balcony, no garden space or an allotment. He had lost the hobby he did for himself, that he had chosen for himself. Sure he had a tomato plant on his windowsill and he was part of his university’s gardening club, but it wasn’t quite the same. Sure, he enjoyed it, the club was chatty and yet, he missed being able to plan his plot. Hell, he was still working out what it meant to be able to chat with people. Student Council had helped but they were far from normal people and - not that he would ever tell them - but he really did miss them all. There was just something about the youthful chaos of Kimi teaching Yuki a dance for Tiktok over Nao’s screams of indignation that filled with him with a sad sort of happiness.

The garden was the juxtaposition. When he went out there - usually whilst Tohru was at work and Kyo was at the dojo, when the house was too quiet - it was the right sort of quiet. Neat and tidy in that natural sort of way. Tugging at a weed, clipping a leaf, planting a seed. Processing his day and planning the next. It made him feel well balanced.

His therapist suggested cooking and he had let out a laugh. Unless it came in a packet with instructions for his microwave or hob, he didn’t eat it. Tidying also wasn’t an option. He was better than he had been before Tohru, but he still only tidied for guests. He was told to think on it as his session ended and to hopefully come to his next session with a new hobby.

Inspiration struck in the cafe he frequented. A young woman sat with a friend, chatting, in almost constant movement. She was knitting, hardly looking down at what she doing and seemed so relaxed.

And then he found himself in a craft store, being sold a pair of size 5 needles and a ball of yarn that was apparently the “right weight” by a smiling woman. He smiled and bought the needles and yarn. She had explained everything to him and it had gone over his head. It sounded like a secret code to him, he just nodded and let her sell him a magazine.

It took him an hour to work out how to just get the yarn on the damn needles. He had printed instructions out and had watched video tutorials. He finally had ten stitches on his needles and then had to work out how to actually knit a damn stitch.

That had been a few months ago and he was returning to his home for the New Year break. Kakeru had been overly excited to invite Yuki to stay with him and Yuki had been grateful for the offer. He knew staying at Shigure’s old house would be miserable considering they had left the place unfurnished and staying at the main estate was out of the question.

Besides, he could hide his new hobby easier if only Kakeru knew. The trains swayed and he cursed that he still felt too embarrassed to get his knitting out. He loved the repetition, the simplicity of the stitches creating something that looked surprisingly complicated. There was no point in him dwelling on lost time to knit, he was only two stops away from Kakeru’s apartment.

Kakeru’s excited wave was the first thing to greet him outside the station, “Yun-Yun!” He cheered and Yuki let out a groan that he only half meant. He clapped Yuki on the shoulder and grinned, “Good to see you, man.” And Yuki grinned, it was really was good to see Kakeru. They had seen each other a few times since starting their degrees but their schedules seemed to rarely sync up. Kakeru had taken Yuki’s small duffel of clothes from him and slung it over his own shoulder and updated him on everything as they walked to his flat. It was close to the station, which suited him nicely as he commuted to his campus (according to what he was saying as Yuki followed him.)

“Komaki is staying with her Mom and my Mom is working so-” Kakeru opened the door to his flat and kicked his shoes off, he turned to Yuki and held his hand up to his mouth, his thumb and forefinger pinched together, holding an invisible joint to his lips. Yuki’s nod was met with one of Kakeru’s stupid grins, “I’ll roll, you go put your shit down.” He dropped the bag at Yuki’s feet and continued into the flat.

Kakeru’s room was exactly as Yuki remembered it from the way it managed to toe the line between messy and clean to the way it smelt. It was comfortable. Kakeru made him feel both safe and on the edge of something dangerous simultaneously. He zipped his bag open and grabbed the small gift he had packed with him, messily wrapped in white tissue and green ribbon. The Sohma’s didn’t do gifts. The last time he had given a gift was when he had given Machi her key, but that had been something he assumed he was meant to do. This was different. 

“You okay?” Kakeru was at his bedroom door, “I came to get my lighter.”

“I’m good.” Fuck it. He had to do it. Yuki held the gift out to Kakeru, “This is for you.”

“For me?” A small smile tugged his lips, “Dude.” He took the gift and opened it, “What the fuck is this?” He held a handknitted light green cotton cloth.

“It’s a dishrag.” Yuki blushed, “I made-”

“It has a weed leaf on!” He cackled with glee and then stopped, “Wait. You made it?” Yuki expected this. It was such a girly hobby and with his damn girly face that Kakeru had always poked fun at. And yet Kakeru just refolded it and pocketed it, “I love it.” He smiled, “But can we go smoke now?”

"Sure." He felt relieved, "Thanks."

There was a beat where Kakeru was considering what Yuki said, then he said what Yuki hadn't realised he was wanting to hear.

"I love you too, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> did I actually design a weed leaf dishrag that people can make? yes. lmk if you want it lol
> 
> twitter is ellieheggles, as is insta and kofi


End file.
